A Problem with mates
by QueenStorie
Summary: Red and Pur realize that it was a mistake to send Zim away now they want him back and keep him as thier mate But will Zim stay there or not.


Queen: Hello my fellow readers and Welcom to the new addition to my kingdom I am Sorry for the late up dates I will try to do better Queens word.

Zim; What do you want with the mighty ZIM.

Me; You will see soon my little Invader you will see. I own Nothing of the seires just the idea enjoy.

a problem with mates

Red and purple had enough they loved zim but knew that the people hate him but they had a plane. They got a hunter to get Zim and bring him back it had been 3 years sinces his banishment was over and he didn't come back. After the ship of the hunter landed he walked up to the tallets carrying a uncouncis zim. The hunter layed Zim infromt of them so they could see that He was way to skiny you could almost see bone and the bages under his eyes prove he lacked sleep. Red picked him up as Purple paid the man and went inside they had a very spechiale room made up for Zim it was behind thier book case Purple pulled the top high book and it slide open to the room it looked like a baby room with a few other doors that was going to be used in time but right now they were foucesing on Zim. Red set Zim down on a changing table as Purple got out what they needed Red undressed Zim and winced in simpathy he was so skiny but they would fix that. They dreesed zim into some baby choles that made him look smaller. Zim began to wake up some one druged him he looke up to see the Tallest they smiled down at him.

"What do you two want an- WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS." Zim yelled looking at himself.

"Well we want you and what you are waering is your new outfit from now on till we say so." Red said

"Now be a good little smeet and go back to sleep." Purple said

"NO I WILL NOT. I'M LEAVING."

"No your not Zim your ours now so go to sleep you look exsasted." red said

"NO"

Sighing they knew that they had to put Zim to sleep but how. An idea popped in Purples head and wispherd it to Red. Red looked shouck and nodded.

"ALright ZIm this is your last chanse go to sleep or we will make you so tired you will have no choise." Red said.

"Ha yeah right my answer is no."

They shruged and a smile grew on there faces they picked zim up and carried him to a room a pleasure room. They straped a strugling Zim down on a soft leather beanch and got out a machine called the monster 9000 it was a sex machine that came with a long thick dick ablot a ruler long and 2 inches thick. They slowly but it in Zim and start it up it hit Zims sweet spot every time makeing him moan and soon come on the floor.

"We're gona leave you like this for a little while and we'll be back to get you out or not be back soon." said red as he speed it up.

They left the room and sat in the rockng chairs in to room hearing another moan from Zim as they read a book. A hour later they went back in and were smileing Zim was panting and a large pudle of come was onder him. THey walked up to him and smiled.

"hello Zim what's wrong you look tired want it to stop all you have to do is nod." Red said

Zim moaned then nodded. Purple slowly stoped the machine and pulled it out. Red unstraped him and cleaned him off Purple put Zims chlose back in place and picked him out of Reds arms and went to the other room and sat in a rocking chair rocking Zim back and forth like a baby. Zims eye lids were getting heavy of the soothing motions.

"No ...I woun't...not...sleepy" Zim mumbled.

They grined it was so cute to see he was in a loseing battle and it was adorable that he was still fighting to stay awake.

"Ssssshhhh go to sleep our little smeet we'll be here when you wake up." Purple said

Zims eyes were almost closed as he was laid down in the crib. Red covered him up in a blanket and patted his back till Zim fell asleep.

"You know i never knew we would have missed him so much."

They soon left and went to do their work. But they forgot to lock the door behind them. A hour later when they came back to cheack on Zim he was gone along with his old chlose since his other chlose was on the floor. They cheaked every where that he maybe but he was gone. Red called for the anoncer.

Me; That will do for now thanky you please review and give what ever thought you think of should go into the storie. Now off to find Zim please review.


End file.
